feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wolf Republic
The great Republic of Wolves has risen again. United, our race will transcend our individual abilities and bring glory both to our bretheren and ancestors. Our pact is sealed in blood, both of our own and our enemies, following the code set before us, we will strive to act in the name of wolfkind, to benefit all of our species that follow the light of the moon that guides us. Wolf Republic History The Wolf Republic is the remnants of the once glorious Wolven Empire of the first age, and is made up of it's descendants. The Wolf Republic is a political alliance focused on keeping the "old ways" of the FreeRealms Wolf Roleplay alive. The Wolf Republic first made it's appearances in the First age roughly two years after the collapse of the First Wolf Empire. The Republic began as a council before it was established temporarily as an Empire and then changed to a Republic system, accompanying a series of small skirmished between older packs and groups and many political debates. As of FeralRealms history, the Wolf Republic has been reformed in an efforts to keep both the cultural and political ideologies of the ancient wolves of Free Realms, the Empire's "ancestors", alive. This included religion, ceremonies, and customs. Meetings Meetings may vary. Usual meetings will take place after the gathering to discuss important changes/urgencies etc. having to do with the Wolf Republic. Wolf Code The following is the set of rules placed before us during the First Age. Article I: Wolf Code (Ceremonial) Article 1: wolf code This was wolf code before the pack broke away into many packs Protect the territory Protect the pack Protect the young Protect yourself Serve the pack And only the pack Conquer the arrogant Spare the wise Howl to the moon But never alone Honor the moon And those who have gone before it Honor the Alpha Honor the Pack Honor the code Article II: Pack Structure 1. All packs have the freedom to run themselves and govern over their people as they please. 2. There is no limit to the amount of alphas a pack may have, though two or lower are preferred. 3. Subordinate backup alphas, aka Betas, may be assigned as needed, there are no limit to betas Article III: Battle 1. Wolves can be affected, injured, and in extreme cases, killed, via RP Rule, All we do is RP in FH 2. All rules of FeralRealms and FeralHeart Roleplay must be abided by, as seen on the rules page. 6. all WOUNDS can be healed by a medic wolf, and few by other wolves. Healing from other non-medic wolves is limited (for example, a med wolf can heal a large, would have killed you gash, while a regular wolf can only heal minor wounds). Article IV: Territory 1. All packs can claim any not previously held territory in FeralRealms, if a pack/clan not of the republic occupies a desired territory, Republic cooperation to obtain this territory is permitted. 2.private or public (non-FeralRealms) territories are not recognized as official territory but may be restricted from entry 3. All wolves have access to the Dance-off location (the hill separating the old designated vampire and werewolf territories). 4. Trespassing is grounds for attack for nonwolf trespassers. 5. To be recognized as territory belonging to a pack, ownage must be reported to the Republic (wolves only) at the next available gathering (this is in line with FeralRealms policies). Article V: Medicine Wolves 1. All medic wolves have the ability to heal wolves of most wounds. 2. All wolves, with proper training, can become medic wolves. 3. There is no limit to med-wolves within a pack. Article VI: Declaration of War 1. Declaration of war can be made by any and all packs, but this does not necessarily mean that packs will have full republic military support. 2. Packs calls to war are justified by a direct threat to wolves, an invasion of territory, a harming of wolves or any allies, or any miscellaneous reason justified by the majority of the republic. 3. Any unjustified calls to war can be grounds for expulsion from the wolf Republic, this refers to any acts of war in the name of the republic not previously approved. 4. For the Wolf Republic to officially declare war as a republic, a vote of 2/3 or greater must be made, in which all packs of the republic will be recognized as "at war". (this conflicts Article VII #3, but this only refers to the Republic, packs can still choose to abstain from war) Article VII: Republic 1. All wolves in the Wolf Republic will have 3 representatives (votes) in the senate. 2. All Votes are final, except in the case where a pack not present could sway the result with their vote, in which case the voting will occur when all packs are present. 3. If a Republic-wide decision is made, all wolves have a choice to participate or not. Wolves are highly encouraged to participate, however. 4. Betrayal of the Republic can result in a declaration of war or Trial and Execution 5. 5. For a Pack to be expelled from the Wolf Republic, a unanimous vote of all Packs of the Republic (besides the pack in question) must be made. Article VIII: Wolf Council 1. The Wolf Council are the heads of the Republic, who discuss certain issues and once finished, bring it up to the whole Republic 2. Members of the Wolf Council are three wolves per pack. Article IX: Culture and Religion # Official Republic members must follow the Traditional Wolf Culture, as found on the Culture page # The only exception is the Naming system, a wolf can have an alternate "standard" name, but have an official name for ceremonial purposes. Republic Members # Blackpaw Wolf Pack Gone. Category:The First Age Category:Packs Category:Major Alliances